


The Most Dangerous Room in the House

by mewme



Series: A Vignette of Phryne and her Jack [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewme/pseuds/mewme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>simple snapshots of Phryne and Jack's relationship. Smutty snapshots. </p><p>Any errors are my own fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"She likes your butt and fancy hair." The Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher commented as she ran her nails up the spine of the man currently shaving at her bathroom sink, tousling his hair. Detective Inspector Jack Robinson leaned towards the mirror, clad only in a towel around his narrow waist. He met her eyes in the mirror, rolling them slightly as he continued scraping the razor across his cheek. Phryne watched his progress. "When will you let me give you a shave?" She asked as she leaned closer to nip at his ear. "I promise you'll enjoy my…skill." She whispered.

Jack straightened and tapped soap off the blade and raised the razor back to his face. His fingers tightened around the handle as he felt cool fingers reach around his hips to tug at the towel. "Miss Fisher," he growled, "What are you doing?"

"Why, Jack," She replied, "I want to see what the fuss is all about." She smiled and leaped back as the towel fell free, revealing a round and firm ass. "Miss Thomas and her mother could not keep their eyes off it at the crime scene last night and it is only fair that inspect the evidence."

Jack shook his head, carefully closing the blade and laid the razor gently on the sink edge. "Miss Thomas and her mother were a bit distraught after finding a body in their back garden and had other things in mind than my, what did you say, butt and fancy hair?" He turned just as the edge of the towel snaked out and snapped at the skin of his hip, narrowly missing his manhood. He looked down sharply and back up to Phryne as she gasped.

"I am so sorry, Jack. I only meant—" Jack stopped her with a shake of his head. He took a slow step towards her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Do you know that assaulting a police officer is a crime?" Phryne twisted the edge of the towel as she nodded solemnly.

"But Jack, it was an accident." She grinned as she snapped the towel at him again and squealed as he reached out for her. She leapt towards the bathroom door. It slammed shut just as she reached it. Jack pushed her against the door, the front of his body firm against her back. She could feel the coolness of the door seeping through the silk of the front of her robe.

"Miss Fisher." Jack growled again, his chest rumbling against her back. She loved to feel the vibrations of his voice against her skin. She shivered slightly as her heartbeat increased and her stomach muscles tightened. "Do you know that the bathroom is one of the most dangerous rooms in a house?" He nuzzled her neck, nipping her neck. She pressed her derriere against him, feeling him grow firm. She smiled but kept her voice low and respectful.

"I am sorry, officer, I only—"

"Detective Inspector." He clarified. "But you can call me Sir." He slipped his right hand through the collar of her robe. He loved to feel the silkiness of her skin against his palm. His fingers trailed lightly between her breasts, slowing circling her left nipple. It grew firm at his touch as he nibbled her shoulder. Phryne swallowed and said huskily, "Yes, sir."

Jack took a step back from her, his fingers slipping out of her robe, trailing across her collarbone and neck. She stayed pressed against the door, feeling bare without his pressed warm against her. He turned her to face him. Neither spoke as they stared into each other's eyes. Phryne was amazed to still feel the flutter in her stomach when he looked at her, the same as what she felt when first met him in a bathroom doorway only a few years before. Jack reached out to grasp the belt knotted at her waist. He pulled her against her.

"What am I to do with you?" He spoke darkly. Her nipples hardened as he undid the knot and slipped the silk off her shoulders. It pooled at her feet as she turned to liquid. They stood as statues, breathing as one, their eyes never leaving the others. Neither knew who moved first but suddenly they came together, skin against skin, lips touching, nipping, tongues dancing as they devoured one another. Jack grasped Phryne's hips, lifting her up. She could feel him hard against her stomach and ached for him to fill her. Her nails scraped his scalp as she wrapped her legs tighter around his hips. He supported her ass with his left arm, the other snaked up her back to grip the back of her head. "I can't get enough of your touch, your taste." he whispered against her mouth. She swallowed his words as he carried her to the sink edge. "I go to bed and dream of your face, your smile, and wake to wanting you. Does it ever stop, this need?" His left hand slipped between them to cup her, hot and wet.

"Oh," she gasped as she widened her legs to allow his easier access. "I hope not." His fingers slipped between her lips, seeking her center. She groaned as his other hand twisted in her hair and pulled her head back. His teeth scraped her neck as his fingers moved inside her. She moaned against his hair as his head dipped lower, tongue firm against her skin, a slick trail to her nipples where he sucked and circled, her points hard between his teeth. "Oh, Jack!" she cried as her hips moved with him. He held her firm as she trembled and tightened against his hand. Her breath was uneven as she felt his lips curve in a smile against her chest. She cupped his face in her hands. "Jack," She said simply and kissed the tip of his nose. He closed his eyes briefly as she laid her forehead to his. She took his left hand in hers to kiss his palm and breathed deep, enjoying her scent against his skin. "You don't think you are done yet, do you?" He grinned as he moved firmly between her legs. Her vision blurred a moment as he entered her, his right hand slipping to her hip, holding her firm against the sink.

"Miss Fisher," he said roughly, thrusting with each syllable, "you might want to hold on a bit tighter." She bit down hard against his palm and tightened her legs around him, moving with him. Their skin grew slick with sweat as they moved with the other faster now, hands roaming, fingers kneading, nails biting into skin. They groaned, breath gasping as cleaved together. "Miss—oh!" Jack cried as she tightened around and cried "Jack! Jack!" Her nails scratched at his ass, digging into his hips as she pulled him tighter against her. His arms gripped her, holding her slender frame as they both came at the same time. "Phryne." He whispered and rubbed his forehead between her breasts, kissing each one gently as he leaned back to face her. She smoothed his hair back and smiled. He rarely called her by her first name.

"If only Miss Thomas could see your fancy hair now." Phryne teased and gasped again as he pulled out of her. "Oh, Jack," She cried. "Your hips, I am sorry." Jack looked down to see her nails had left scratches on either side, a few drops of blood forming. He shook his head.

"Why is it, whenever we meet, Miss Fisher, I end up bleeding?"


	2. In the Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne wakes Jack up from a deep sleep.

Phryne woke with the heat of Jack asleep beside her. She relished in his warmth, nuzzling closer to him as he slept on his back, right arm flung across the pillows. She breathed in his scent—musk from their love making from only a few hours before, the slight remains of his hair oil, the cologne he routinely wore. She smiled at the thought of him in her bed—in their bed. She had wanted him for so long and now here was here in a regular basis, she couldn't believe she had not grown tired of him like she had the others. She craved his touch, his taste, the feel of his skin slick against hers, of his breathing beside her. 

She missed him the rare nights they spent apart. He craved his solitude, having spent so much time alone for many years. She understood and gave it to him but missed him all the same. She loved surprising him at his home, laying naked on his sheets, waiting for him to return after a long shift at the station. After their first night together at his flat she presented him with a silk pair of bed sheets. A bed, she told him, was a place of luxury, of sensuous pleasure, and the bedding should match. He agreed and taught her how to make a bed with precision and then they destroyed their handiwork with laughter and love making. She hadn't laughed as much as she had since they came together.

He was a passionate lover. Shy at first but willing to learn. Conscientious, demanding, and those hands...long fingers that played her so elegantly, just as they played the piano. Her stomach muscles tightened and she grew warm as she thought of those hands sliding from cheek to neck to breast to stomach, slowly slipping between her thighs to enter her. He knew just how to touch her, how to please her. Jack could string her along in the edge of desire, holding her there, teasing her with just his fingers inside her, his tongue and teeth ravishing her breasts until she came screaming his name. She grew wet as she thought, her own fingers moving to stroke herself as she watched him sleeping, those long eyelashes brushing his cheeks.

She slid the sheets away from him to view that magnificent body that was now hers—broad shoulders, defined chest, narrow hips leading to muscular thighs and ass. She carefully moved to the end of the bed, sliding quietly between his legs. He was soft, pliable, and she loved these moments, slipping his unerect penis between her lips, rolling his whole length around her mouth. She released him and took one sac then two into her mouth, savoring the feel of him. Her nails gently scratched at his hips and thighs.

Jack awoke with a groan to the feeling of immense pleasure. He could smell Phryne’s perfume on the pillow beside him, feel her nails at his hips, and her mouth devouring him. His hands grasped the sheets and she sucked, working him until he grew hard. "Oh, Phryne!" He moaned and tangled his fingers into her short black hair. She released him and nibbled her way up his body, flicking his nipples with her tongue as she moved to his mouth.

"Quiet." She whispered and raised herself over him, using her hand to guide him inside her. Throwing her head back in silent pleasure she began to move in a circle. Jack's hands grasped her hips, anchoring her to him. Phryne raised her hands to her breasts, squeezing slightly, twisting her nipples as she lowered her eyes to watch him undulate beneath her. Moonlight from the slightly open curtains bathed her in light, turning her into an ivory statue of eroticism. Her eyes never left his as he moved his left thumb to play with her clitoris, pleasure blurring her vision as her core tightened rhythmically around his shaft. She moved languidly, enjoying the feel of hands and cock and the sound of their labored breathing. Neither spoke but their bodies responded to each other’s movement. Her breathing turned quick as she approached her peak. Jack raised slightly, moving hands to her back as she arched, supporting her as she writhed above him. She smiled at him as she continued to move, jerkily now, as she rode wave after wave of pleasure.

"Is that all you've got?" Jack growled as he flipped her to her back, pinning her with his body, hands clamping hers above her head. "Quiet." He whispered as he thrust into her. She moaned in pleasure as she moved with him, legs sliding up his calves to anchor around his hips. They moved, cleaved together. Mouths met and tongues danced and they breathed in each other moans. He pulled away to raise his body from hers, moving to his knees and raising the angle of her Hips. He stretched her to her limit as he filled her completely now, the pleasure so deep it was almost painful. Their breathing grew labored as he thrust long strokes sending spikes of pleasure from belly button to toes, causing them to curl and flex, curl and flex. She began to moan and whimper with each breath and Jack continued, hips like pistons, the sound of flesh against flesh, grunts, and moans. Phryne could tell Jack was close to climax as she grabbed at his hips and ass, digging fingers deep into his skin. He raised her body up to meet his and she was reminded of his strength.

They moved together, Jack on his knees in the middle of her bed, Phryne supported by his arms, hers grasping his shoulders, pulling his hair and she threw her head back and cried his name over and over and over again. His rough voice joining hers as the orgasm tore through him, his cries animalistic and wild. "Oh, holy mother in heaven." Jack panted as he wiped Phryne’s face with his hand, brushing away hair wet with sweat. "Sweet Jesus." 

She laughed as she slipped from him and collapsed on her back, arms spread and body lax, all energy to move gone from her body. He moved to her side, stretching beside her, gently kissing her face and neck and rested his head against her breast as their breathing tapered. She moved her hand to brush his hair, soothing as they lay in silence. His breathing slowed as she stroked and soon they feel asleep, limbs tangled, bodies uncovered, sweat cooling on their bodies until morning.


	3. The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has Phryne over for supper at his home they both discover their mutual love of kitchens.

Phryne sat on the table of Jack’s small kitchen, legs swinging idly as she watched him wash up from supper. He had refused her help so she watched him, wondering how long it would take her to get him out of his shirt and pants. She loved when he had his sleeves rolled to his elbows, showing off his long muscular forearms that lead to those hands that drew such pleasure from her body. His tie and waistcoat were off, abandoned earlier in the evening. She licked her lips and wondered how sturdy the table was. She shifted, testing the wood and found it solid enough. Jack turned at her movement and looked at her inquisitively. She shrugged and gave him an innocent smile. He shook his head and went back to his task. Phryne was amazed at how open Jack was when it came to sex. At first he was a bit shy but once he became used to a women who responded to his touch, who enjoyed sex, she was pleased to discover how versatile he was. They had not had sex in his kitchen yet. That would change tonight.

Jack turned, drying his hands on a towel slung over his shoulder and sat on the chair in front of Phryne. She ran her toe up his thigh and winked. He grabbed her foot, bringing his lips to her arch, the tip of his tongue tickling her. She giggled as he pulled her towards him and promptly fell of the table. 

She sat there for a moment, stunned, and immediately started laughing. Jack knelt quickly at her side apologizing. She pushed his hands away, silencing his worry with her lips. “Just help me up.” She stated, still laughing.

“At least let me check to make sure you are not bruised. Turn around.” Jack ordered and pulled the back of her shirt up to check her back. “You’ll need to unbutton your trousers.” Phryne looked over at her shoulder at him.

“I thought you’d never ask.” She replied and wiggled her pants over her hips. 

“Lean on the table a bit.” Jack responded, his voice slightly deeper than before. He leaned over her and ran his hands lightly over her lower back and hips, pulling the silk of her knickers down to reveal the curve of her ass. He kissed the area gently. “Better?”

“I believe you missed a spot.” Jack placed gentle kisses along her spine as he slipped her knickers completely off.

“Step out.” He ordered as the silk pooled at her feet. “Sit back on the table.” She complied.

“Are you certain this is sturdy enough?” She asked him. He nodded and sat back in front of her. 

“Unbutton your blouse.” He watched as she did as he asked. The shear white top floated to the floor. “And the rest.” She pulled the cream camisole over her shoulders revealing a pair of white breasts. Jack knew they would fill his hands perfectly. 

“What about you, Inspector? Off with your shirt.” Jack tilted his head slightly and gave her a smile as he untucked his shirt and began to unbutton it. “I believe those pants need to go as well. I think I should help with that.” He stood in front of her as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and slid them over his hips. She could see the swell of him inside his boxers. He sat back down watching her. “Touch yourself.” He hesitated. This was territory they had never covered. “Please, Jack. I want to see you touch yourself. Pretend I am not here. Like this.” She leaned her head back slightly as she trailed her fingers down her throat to circle her breasts. One hand stayed circling her nipple as the other trailed down her stomach to cup the curls between her legs. She spread her legs and watched him as she began to stroke herself. Jack reached into his boxers and pulled his penis out and began to rub himself. She watched as he grew harder and longer before her eyes. She licked her lips and began to use two fingers. 

“Stop.” He ordered, pulling his chair up to the table to sit between her legs. He reached out his left hand to stroke her himself, his fingers becoming wet immediately. She closed her legs suddenly, trapping his hand inside her. He wiggled his fingers slightly and she trembled. 

“Not yet.” She stated. “Touch yourself again. With this hand.” She released him, pushing his left hand to his penis. He groaned as his grip tightened and began to move his hand up and down again. His hand was slick with her, her musk filling his nose. Her hand moved to replace his inside her as they watched each other. 

“God, Phryne.” He cried out. “Stop.” He let go and moved between her legs, kissing the inside of her knees, trapping her hands on the edge of the table when she moved to push him away. “Let me.” He stood now, kissing her as she wrapped her legs around him. “Lay back.” He surveyed her as she lay beneath him, eyes dark with desire, his erection pressing against her. He ran his hands up her, squeezing her breasts gently then moved his hands back to her hips. He untangled her legs from his hips and sat, pulling her to him. The table scrapped the floor as he positioned himself between her legs again. He hooked her legs over his shoulder and slid his left arm around her thigh to anchor himself to her. He used his right to spread her lips, using his thumb to stroke her length. She shivered at his touch. He gently prodded her clitoris with his tongue, a quick flicker at first as he increased pressure with each lick. She moved her hips against his mouth as he suckled and nibbled. He replaced his thumb with one then two then three fingers, he found the spot inside her that made her buck on the table. He held her down with his left hand as her thighs tightened around him. He kept going, flick, bite, suck, over and over again, stroking her with his right hand, his left kneading her breast, twisting her nipple. Raising herself slightly and she brought his left hand to her mouth, biting his palm as she came. She twisted her hand in his hair and jerked his head back. 

“Inside me. Now. I need you inside me.” She sat up as he stood, pushing his boxers down. He kissed her as she slipped her hand between them to guide him inside her. She groaned as he entered her and pressed her chest against his. They moved against each other, the rhythm of long-time lovers. Jack pressed his lips against her ear. 

“How flexible are you, Miss Fisher?” 

“Very.”

“Lay back.” He instructed. She leaned back on her elbows as he stilled. She tightened her inner muscles around him. “You keep that up,” he replied, “and you won’t get much more of this.” He swung her legs up, placing the back of her thighs against his chest. Her head fell back as he began to thrust again.

“Oh, Jack, Jack, Jack!” She cried out as he held her hips still and leaned over her. 

“Phryne. My Phryne.” He mumbled in her chest. Jack brought his arms underneath her, hooking his hands on her shoulders, lifting her slightly. The shift in their angle brought a cry from both their lips as they moved against each other, hard and rough. Their skin grew slick with sweat as their movements grew frantic. 

“More, oh god, more, Jack. More!” Jack moved his head to suckle at her breast again. Phryne’s hands gripped his shoulders, fingers digging into skin as she came, nails scratching, hips bucking. Jacks teeth bit into her flesh as he climaxed with her, his cries smothered by her skin. He lifted his head to stare into her eyes as they slowed and rode wave after wave of pleasure. Their lips found each the others as they stilled. Jack let Phryne’s legs fall as he leaned against the table spent. Jack pulled back from her and trailed fingertips over the mark he left on her breast.

“I’m sorry if I got a bit carried away.” He gently kissed the spot.

“Carry me away anytime, my darling.” She sighed contently as he pulled out of her. Jack sat down heavily in his chair. Phryne laid back on the table and rested her feet on his shoulders. He ran his hands up and down her calves and kissed her ankle. “I do believe, Jack, the kitchen is one of the most vastly underrated rooms in a home. And the table is too often ignored.” 

“I believe I may have to have it cast in bronze to memorialize it.” 

“Carry me to bed?” Phryne asked. Jack grunted and attempted to stand.

“Once my legs can hold my weight, I may be able to hold yours.” They sat in silence for a while, not willing to move. Jack finally stood. “Up you go.” He said, lifting her into his arms. He stumbled slightly but stayed upright. 

“My hero.” She kissed his nose as he carried her to the bedroom. “Just don’t drop me.” 

“Yes, Miss Fisher.” He replied as he tossed her on the bed.


	4. Game Night at the Fisher House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne and Jack indulge in an evening of checkers.

Jack entered the Wardlow at 8 pm, hanging his coat and hat on the rack in the hall. Phryne was waiting for him in the parlor, whiskey in hand. 

“Hungry?” Phryne asked, handing him a tumbler. 

“Always.” He gave her a slight smile. 

“Well, Inspector, follow me to the kitchen. Mr. Butler left you a plate warming before leaving to visit his sister.” Phryne lead Jack to the table and placed a plate in front of him, uncovering it with a flourish. “Eat. You have that hungry look again. I believe a quiet evening of games will be in order. I’ll set up the board while you eat.” She kissed him on the cheek and turned to leave the room.

“What game do you have in mind for this evening?” Jack replied, fork in hand.

“Oh, I was thinking checkers would be fun. Eat you fill. We have all night.”

“Where is Dot and Jane?” Jack inquired, wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

“Dot is spending time with her mother—wedding plans and such. Jane is spending the weekend with a school friend. Eat, Jack.” He nodded and tucked into his plate. She was up to something. He knew it.

* * * *

When Jack returned to the parlor, Phryne had just finished setting up the checker board. Jack moved to shrug off his suit jacket but Phryne stopped him.

“You may want to keep that on as to not give me the unfair advantage.” She stated. He furrowed his brow and tilted his head in response. “Well, Inspector, I was thinking of a fun version of checkers. Strip checkers.” Jack cleared his throat and sat down.

“Strip checkers, Miss Fisher? I do not believe I am familiar with that version.” Phryne leaned back in her chair.

“Loser removes one item of clothing.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Good thing you wear so many layers.”

“It is a good thing you don’t, Miss Fisher. Ladies first.” Phryne moved her first piece. 

“Your move, Inspector.” 

* * * *

“I do suspect you cheat, Miss Fisher.” Jack stated as he removed his coat and rolled his shirt sleeves up. 

“Jack. What a hurtful thing to say.” She smirked. “I would never take advantage.”

“Is that a confession, my dear?” 

“No comment. Winner goes first” 

* * * *

“How?” Phryne exclaimed as Jack captured her last disc. Jack sat back and crossed his legs. 

“Phryne.” Jack said simply and pointed at her. “Your turn.” She stood and slowly slipped the scarf from her neck, allowing it to dangle from her fingertips before letting it drop.

“Is this what you wanted?” She asked.

“It’s a start. We’ll get to the rest later. I believe this was a good idea.” He reset the board. “Winner starts.” 

The tournament continued. Jack lost his waistcoat and Phryne was forced to remove her blouse and discard her trousers. She threw them at Jack before returning to her chair. 

“Pouting is not attractive.” Jack commented and reset the board. Phryne won the next round.

“I do believe I will pick the next piece.” She stood and sauntered over to Jack, the black silk of her camisole and knickers contrasting sharply with her alabaster skin. She straddled him and walked her fingers up his chest. “What to choose.” She commented and leaned back slightly. “Pants.” Her hands slid down. Jack cleared his throat and Phryne smiled. “Your tie to start.” She slid her hands back up his chest and tugged at his tie. Jack moved his hands to her hips, adjusting her slightly. He circled her sides with his thumbs and looked up at her. 

“I will never forget the first time you adjusted my tie.” Jack said, voice low. Phryne smiled and moved to unbutton his top button. 

“George Sanderson walked in and interrupted us.” She sighed as Jack moved his hands to her ribs, brushing her breasts with his thumbs as they continued to circle.

“I was on the verge of kissing you that day, Miss Fisher.”

“I was on the verge of kissing you.” 

“My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.”* Jack tightened his grip and pulled Phryne to him. Her lips brushed his.

“Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.” Phryne replied and kissed his cheeks.

“Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?”

“Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.” 

“O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.” Jack responded and kissed her hands.

“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.” Phryne ran her fingers through Jack’s hair. 

“Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.” He kissed her neck. 

“Then have my lips the sin that they have took.”

“Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!” Jack pulled her mouth to his. “Give me my sin again.” He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. She moaned against his mouth as he moved a hand down to slip down the back of her knickers to cup her buttocks. Phryne pulled away to begin unbuttoning his shirt. She stopped only long enough to raise her arms when Jack lifted her camisole up and off. He slipped his shirt off as well before pulling her back to him. They continued kissing, her hips moving rhythmically against his. She could feel his erection hard against her. His hands moved from her hair, to back, to hips, to thighs, sliding up her smooth skin, slipping under the silk of her shorts to stroke her inner thighs. He gripped her hips and lifted her from his lap, standing her before him. He kissed her stomach, trailing tongue and lips and teeth towards her belly button. He slipped her knickers down, the silk pooling at her feet. Jack sat back and stared at Phryne—eyes roving over her body, white skin and pale nipples, taunt muscles, and raven curls memorizing every part of her. She kneed his legs apart and leaned over to unbutton his trousers. He lifted his hips as she slid his pants and underwear off before straddling again. They sat staring into the others eyes, hands still against skin. She could feel the strength of his forearms beneath her hands, the strength in his fingers as they gripped her hips, lifting her up to enter her. She gasped lightly and threw her head back as she tightened around him. He let out a low groan as she rode him, his hips moving with hers. He sat up straight, pulling her chest to his, feeling her nipples tight against his skin. The sounds of their breathing filled the room, pants and moans, gasps and groans and they filled each other, touched each other, tasted each other. Jack’s lips moved from her shoulder to her neck and ear and whispered “It would be a shame, oh God Phryne, it would be a shame if we were interrupted.” Phryne let out a peel of laughter. 

“Jack.” She moaned again. “Oh, Jack. We do have a history of it.” She brushed his hair off his forehead and continued to move. His lips moved to trail kisses over her breasts and nipples. Her fingers raked his scalp as her breathing quickened. 

“Phryne.” He breathed into her skin as he thrust deeper into her. “Look at me.” He demanded. “Look at me. Together.” She nodded as their eyes met. Their movements quickened as they climaxed in unison. They remained cleaved together, motionless as their breathing tapered. Jack pushed Phryne’s hair away from her face. “Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.”** Phryne’s eyes glistened at his words. 

“Jack, take me to bed.” She stood and offered him her hand. He took it and rose, lifting her over his shoulder as he stood. “Jack!” He patted her on the ass as he walked to the stairs. “Jack, put me down!” He laughed his way up the bedroom.

*Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet   
**Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night’s Dream


	5. A Closet by Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne hosts a costume party and Jack seeks shelter in a closet.
> 
> A bit short and simple. @BalticPrincess requested a closet scene a couple months ago. Better late than never! Thank you for the suggestion.
> 
> NO SPOILERS for series 3.

Phryne squealed as she felt a large hand wrap around her arm and drag her into the closet. It was dark, and as a party was taking place in the Wardlow, full of guest furs and coats. It was also blessedly quiet. 

“Quiet.” A deep voice commanded. The hand pulled her deeper into the darkness towards the back of the small square room, where only family items hung. She felt the firm body of a man behind her but made no comment.

“What are you doing in here?” Phryne asked the voice as she felt the hand release her arm and slip slowly towards her waist. 

“Hiding. Why else would I be here?” Detective Inspector Jack Robinson slid his arms around Phryne, pulling her tight against him. She felt the warmth of his breath against her neck.

“But Jack, are you not enjoying yourself? Considering the fact you missed the most of the last costume party you attended with me, you owe me this.” 

“That was a long time ago and under much different circumstances, Miss Fisher.” Jack nuzzled her neck. “I could feel your society lady friends eyeing me. Like a piece of meat. It is quite disturbing.”

“I don’t believe the people in attendance eye pieces of meat, my dear Jack. Maybe fine cuts of fabric in a high-end salon.” She drew his hand to her mouth and began to kiss the tips of his fingers. “You are cut from a fine piece of cloth, Jack. You are incredibly handsome tonight.” He growled at her words, his chest vibrating against her back. She bit the palm of his hand. “You owe me one gaudy night, remember? You do make a wonderful Antony.” He sighed, bringing his lips to her ear. 

“Let's have one other gaudy night: call to me all my sad captains; fill our bowls once more.*” He caught her earlobe between his teeth and bit gently down. “Let's mock the midnight bell.*” She felt his tongue replace his teeth and moaned.

“Jack,” she breathed, “Remember the last time we were in this closet together?” Jack murmured his response as he trailed his lips and teeth and tongue down her neck. His hands began to move down from her waist. “You were ravenous that night, seconds of everything I packed.”

“Yet I did not taste what I most desired.” Jack trailed kisses over her shoulders as he pressed her against him, fingers sliding down her skirt and gently pulling the material up. “He kissed—the last of many doubled kisses—this orient pearl.*” Phryne could feel him growing firm behind her. She arched her neck to reach his mouth. 

“My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.**” Her words ended with as gasp as his fingers found her skin and trailed upwards towards her center.

“You’re mixing up your plays, Miss Fisher. Whatever did they teach you in school?” He laughed softly as his fingers found her center and began to stroke her curls lightly. “What shall I do to correct this error in education?” She pressed against his hand in response. Jack rubbed her lips gently with his own as his hand increased its pressure. She moaned quietly as his fingers slipped between her folds. Her head fell back against his shoulder as she moved her hips to his rhythm. His fingers stroked her as she trembled against him in pleasure. She moaned louder as he circled her clit with his middle finger and pressed. She covered his hand with hers as her other reached up to pull his head towards her, to reach his lips with her own. She pressed her bottom against his hips, seeking his growing erection. 

Suddenly, the door to the closet opened and sound of music and laughter filled the space. Jack pulled Phryne tighter against him and pressed against the corner of the small room. He moved a hand to her mouth as he continued to stroke her faster and faster, fingers pumping inside her. “Quiet now, or we are caught,” he said low into her ear. She pawed frantically at his hand as she struggled to stay still. His tempo slowed to a crawl as he nibbled her ear, fingers fluttering inside her. “Shhhhh,” Jack crooned softly. They saw a hand reach in, feel around, and heard Mr. Butler reply to a guest. 

“I’m sorry, Madam. This closet is full. Let me take your wrap to our guest room.” The door shut and Phryne wrenched Jack’s hand away from her mouth.

“Inside me, Jack. Now. Inside me.” Jack released her and pushed her against the wall as Phryne reached for him. She pulled up the leather pleats of his tunic and found his hard through his undershorts. She pushed the simple cotton down as he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his hips like a vise. She moaned as he slipped smoothly inside, thrusting deeply as he slammed a hand against the wall for balance. They moved frantically against each other, her arms grasping shoulders and back, nails raking skin as materials was pushed out of the way. The air filled with moans and pants, muffled by the music pouring through the doorframe. Tongues danced as mouths met and hair was pulled. His teeth raked her neck as they exploded against each other. Their eyes met as they reached the peak, bodies still as filled her to the brim. Her vision blurred as he thrust deeply once more then paused and began to move slowly again as they rode wave after wave of pleasure, mouths covering the sound of their moans, her body milking his for all the satisfaction he could give her. She shuttered and grew limp from exhaustion as he slipped from her, falling against her, spent. Jack brushed her hair from her face before kissing her tenderly. 

“Other women cloy the appetites they feed, but she makes hungry where she most satisfies.*” He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair, smoothing the tangled locks. 

“Well, if you want to feed that hunger again later, we best join the crowd and urge the stragglers along.” Phryne trailed her fingers along his jaw. He kissed her fingers and stepped away. They straightened costumes and hair and slipped quietly out of the closet a few minutes apart. 

Mr. Butler watched them join the crowd then moved to place the fur he had set aside into the closet with the rest of the guest’s items. He smiled as he remembered stolen moments with his wife when they were young. To be young again he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's quotes come from Antony and Cleopatra*, Phryne's from Romeo and Juliet**.


End file.
